


Come and Get It

by notbloodylikely



Category: British Royal Family, British Royalty RPF, The Crown (TV)
Genre: F/M, Goodbyes are hard, light and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21599545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbloodylikely/pseuds/notbloodylikely
Summary: Half inspired by The Crown, Tumblr and my own thoughts and musings about this pairing. Set in the late 1980s, before their relationship came to light.
Relationships: Princess Anne/Tim Laurence
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Come and Get It

Timothy Laurence slipped back into the bedroom from the ensuite, shutting the door as quietly as possible. He had awoken that morning with a smile, the thoughts of their night together filling his mind as soon as he’d opened his eyes and felt her next to him.

Turning onto his side, he’d been surprised to find her still wrapped in a deep sleep. Her features relaxed and serene, her skin glowing in the dim morning light, he longed to cradle her closer to him and join her in sleep. He longed to remain there, hidden beneath the warm, tousled sheets with his princess for the rest of the day. But looking at his watch, he knew he would soon have to drag himself away. He was expected at Buckingham Palace in half an hour to assist the Queen with the investitures ceremony. He had never been late for work in his life, and he didn’t plan on making Her Majesty the only exception to that - especially when the delay was due to being in bed with her daughter. 

Freshly showered and smartly dressed in his Naval uniform, he went to stand in front of the full-length mirror to ensure he looked up to standard. But something else in the reflection caught his attention. A rustling beneath the mass of white cotton on the large bed behind him. Two arms outstretched followed by the sound of a long, contented yawn before she sat up. Their eyes met in the mirror and he couldn’t help but smile at the sight of his newly awakened lover, a sleepy expression still on her face. But even now, barely awake, she was sharp as a tack.

“Well that’s just charming.”

“What is?”

“You, fully dressed and ready to slip out the door without even saying goodbye.” She purred, a little half smirk appearing on her lips. “Just have your fun and go, is that how it is?”

“I didn’t want to wake you.” He answered matter-of-factly, turning away from the mirror to face her. “You never sleep in, and you looked so peaceful.”

“Ah, that old excuse..” Her bright blue eyes more alive now, they looked over him from head to toe, shamelessly admiring the view. “I suppose I can forgive you this once.”

“How very kind of you, your Royal Highness.” Her brow raised at his use of her title, something he only ever called her now when there were others around. Two could play at that game.

“Well come closer, Commander. Allow the Princess to inspect.” For someone who was not a morning person, she was certainly in a playful mood, he thought, the previous night’s encounter filling his head once again.

He crossed the room and came to stand at the side of the bed where they had made love into the early hours of the morning. She had steadily increased the amount of engagements she had in London to give her the excuse of staying in her St James’s apartment more often. Not often enough for either of their likings though, which only made their nights together all the more precious.

“Well? Have I passed your inspection?”

“With flying colours..” All too soon the playful tone disappeared, and her eyes changed when they met his again. He hated that look. Her hand reached out for his and she gave it a little squeeze, gently pulling him towards her. “Stay. Just for a little longer-“

“Anne..” He sighed frustratedly, but she knew it wasn’t directed at her. They wouldn’t be seeing one another for at least a couple of weeks. She would be flying to Africa for a week-long tour on behalf of the Save the Children Fund in two day’s time, and her engagement schedule upon her return would keep her away from London for another week.

For Tim, it was one thing not being able to see her, but given she would be staying in refugee camps just far enough from war zones, there would be no telephone calls either. They were going to see one another for a final goodbye before she left, but after that he would have to keep his longing and his concern to himself until she was safely back in his arms.

Checking his watch again, he suddenly realised the time. He began heading towards the door. “Darling I’ve got to go, but I’ll see you lat-“

“Don’t I get a kiss goodbye?” She said with mock outrage, a devious twinkle in her eye from knowing he couldn’t refuse her twice. Hurrying back to her side of the bed, Tim leaned down to kiss her. But the moment he went to pull away, she snatched his hat from atop his head. Her scheme had worked.

“Anne-“ He went to take it back, but she was too quick for him and held it out of reach.

“You can’t leave without this, Commander.” That devilish smirk again.

“Anne, I don’t have time for-“ Another grab, but he missed again as she put it on herself.

“Only, I think it rather suits me. Don’t you?”

“Anne,” He said, trying desperately hard to be serious. “Give. It. Back.”

She quickly tossed the hat under the covers, holding his gaze as she did. Seeing him struggle to withhold his smile, she set the challenge.

“Come and get it.”

-

That day, Timothy Laurence was late for work for the very first time.


End file.
